


I Owe You A Smile

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Easter Egg Hunt, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rain, Summer, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any/any, lasting joy





	I Owe You A Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoswellNM42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/gifts).



♥ Monday ♥

It was a cozy little fort that John build out in the backyard. Tonight the stars twinkled brightly like dazzling diamonds, streaking beautifully across the black-velvet night-a perfect night for star gazing. Soft Batman and Spiderman blankets decorated the soft grass, and hung over them as a canvas, and a few fluffy pillows were perfect for comfortable sitting and playful pillow fights.

With the beautiful glowing pale moon hanging high in the sky, on the soft grass, inside their cozy, warm pillow fort Sammy peeks his head out of the tent to count all the stars in the sky. 

Dean smirks, before he pounces on his brother and tickles Sammy’s chubby sides, laughing as the little boy squeals happily and wiggles. He tickles Sammy until the little boy’s adorable face is rosy pink, and when he stops, Sam is still laughing and grinning joyfully. Sammy cuddles next to Dean, wraps his arms around his waist and snuggles his big brother.

John had brought the boys chocolate chip cookies and milk, grinning fondly as his heart warmed with love when the boys giggled delightfully and munched on the yummy treats, their sweet faces beaming with joy and happiness. “Have fun, boys. Make a lot of wishes, they might just come true.” He kissed their foreheads before turning to go back into the house, leaving Sam and Dean to gaze up into the night sky.

“C’mon, Sammy,” Dean whispered as he pulled his little brother close to hug him. He flashes him a smile, sweet and kind, and loving as he combs his fingers through Sammy’s soft brown hair. “Go ahead and make a wish.” He smirked and kissed Sam’s rosy warm dimpled cheek as the young boy thought really, really, hard about what he wanted. But then Sam realized he didn’t need to make a wish—it had already come true.

“I was going to wish for the best big brother in the world, but I already have you, De.” Sam hugged his big brother tightly, and Dean’s grinned brightly as he snuggled Sammy. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean wrapped the cozy blanket around them, hugging Sam affectionately as he softly whispered, “I love you too, Sammy.”

Around midnight, even though the little boys did not see it for they were sound asleep, a shooting star shinned across the night sky. 

♥ Tuesday ♥

“Dean, buddy, don’t go too far,” John calls to his son. “Stay where we can see you." The little boy hears his father, and does as he’s told--he doesn’t scamper off out of sight--but he doesn’t stop in his quest. The field he’s in is covered with beautiful spring blossoms, each one more beautiful than the last, and he wants to find the perfect flower for Sammy.

He looks over his shoulder and sees his papa sitting on a blanket. His father is enjoying a delicious glass of lemonade while he holds Sammy. Dean can see his little brother smiling and hear him laughing while his Dad cuddles him. Knowing that Sammy is having fun and he’s safe, Dean carries on looking for the perfect flower.

It takes him a few moments-there are many petty sweet smelling blooms, but eventually he finds the right one. Grinning brightly, the little boy runs over to his dad. His daddy catches him around the waist and tugs him into a bear hug, growling affectingly at him and tickling him. Dean giggles and wiggles in his father’s hold.

“Let me go, daddy!” Dean giggles as he wiggles. “I gotta give Sammy his flower.” He squeals with laughter when his father tickles his tummy and his sound of harmony makes Sammy giggles as well, his dimpled cheeks beaming as he grins. John stops his tickle attack and let’s go of Dean who kneels beside him.

“See Sammy?” Dean says as he holds up the flower. “I picked you a flower, your first one. Do you like it?”

Sammy makes grabby hands for the flower as he smiles at Dean. Dean gives Sam the flower and the little tot squeals with bubbly laughter, clearly loving the kindhearted gift. As Dean leans in and kisses the baby’s forehead, John’s heart blossoms with joy and happiness.

♥ Wednesday ♥

It is a special day, Easter, and their papa gives them a special surprise—an Easter egg hunt.

An excited squeal of delight bright smile to John’s face. The bubbly laughter singles that the youngest Winchester has found another brightly colored egg not so secretly hidden in the green grass. Sam’s fingers easily snatch up the egg, and he looks so sweet and young at heart it warms John’s soul. Sammy waves the egg, showing his big brother and Daddy his wonderful discovery, a sweet dimpled grin sparkling on his cheeks as he smiles cheerfully. “Dean, look!”

“Wow, Sammy, you’re doing great!” Dean cheers proudly. “You’ve found more eggs than me. You’re winning!” Sam jumps for joy and his hazel eyes grow wide with surprise. He dashes, searching for more candy filled eggs, and Dean follows after him holding his basket and giggling.

John sits on the porch drinking a glass of lemonade, enjoying the pleasant warm day and the cool gentle breeze. The sound of laughter makes him smile, and the sight of Dean passing up eggs easily hidden in plain sight, leaving them for Sam to find just so the younger boy will giggle happily, warms his heart.

♥ Thursday ♥

With the rain tumbling down from the heavens on his Sunday afternoon, Dean comes up with a quick solution to make his little brother smile. He drapes the white cotton sheet over the two chairs beside the bed to create a fort, and like magic, all is good and perfect in the world.

Sammy giggles and bounces up and down and pure delighted laughter greets Dean as his baby brother curls under the pillow fort with him; Laughter is best for the soul, and he knew how to make Sammy giggle; his warm fingers were tracing themselves down his sides, playful, making his brother squirm.

“Tickles, Dee!” Sammy squealed, wiggling as goosebumps break out beneath his shirt.

A tickle war quickly ensues, which he wins because he knows of that one little tiny spot under his brother’s ribs that makes Dean burst out laughing so hard his tummy quivers and his freckled cheeks flush rosy red and tears of joy trickle down his cheeks. Dean wishes to keep days like today in his heart. 

It will be a good day; no trouble will come their way. Today they will smile and let the light shine, he knows that as Sammy gets older and comes to know the truth about monsters and demons, the smiles will fade. But today is a good day, a time of little giggles and bright smiles. Their pillow fort is warm and cozy, and with cartoons playing on the television, together, they giggle the afternoon away, young at heart and carefree.

It was a dreary, rainy afternoon, damp and gray, clouds hanging low the horizon with the sun straining to shine through them. John wasn’t a big fan of rain, but he also wasn’t a fan of staying cooped up in a stuffy motel all day with two adorable over energetic Rug rats.

So he bundled his little boys up in their cute rubber yellow boots and raincoats and turned them loose outside the motel for a little Splish-splash fun while he watched from the porch. Three ducks from the nearby park were waddling in the rain and when Sammy spotted them, he dashed after them, squealing with delight.

John expected the wild ducks to fly off, but to his surprise they splashed around in a big puddle with his little boy, quacking happily as Sammy giggled, dimples pricking his chubby cheeks. One kind duck even let Sam pet him, which set the little boy off into a giggle fit of bubbly laughter, his angelic sweet face sparkling and his tiny dimples popping as the rain fell down from the heavens.

Dean was nearby splashing around in a rain puddle and he was laughing as he tried to catch water droplets on his tongue. He found an even bigger puddle and he took a high leap and jumped into it, cheering happily as he landed in the splashy puddle.

For a little while John watched his boys having fun, delighting in their carefree laughter. When they called to him, asking him to play with them, the kid at heart came out; he snatched up Sammy and gave him a piggy back ride while he carried Dean in his arms, and he leaped and splashed in the puddles as the sound of his son’s laughter warmed his heart.

Eventually, after an afternoon of joyful fun, the Winchester boys were worn out. John took them inside and while they dried off and put on warm snuggly clothes he made them lunch, their favorite—grilled cheese sandwiches with creamy tomato rice soup, just like Mary use to make Dean before Sammy was born.

Snuggled up together on the couch, Sammy, Dean and John enjoyed a hot lunch to warm up, followed by cuddles while watching cartoons. They end up in a tickle fight, and John is big smiles and laughter as he wraps his arms around his cubs and tickles them, peppers their cheeks with kisses as they cheerfully giggle and squirms around, all carefree and delighted.

♥ Friday ♥

Under a blueberry sky glowing with sunshine, the little Winchester wobbles on pudgy legs as he chases after the bubbles floating in the air above his head. The soft green grass tickles his toes and he giggles, and jumps high with all his tiny might, trying to catch the soap suds that fly up towards the pretty blue sky.

He misses the bubbles with his small fingertip and falls down, landing on his little bottom with a huff. The bubbles float out of his reach, taunting him. Dean dashes over and checks on Sammy, his hand softly roaming gently over his siblings back, making sure Sam didn’t hurt himself when he tumbled. His baby brother is alright; Sammy’s already climbing to his legs and clapping excitedly, giggling delightfully and cheering, “Again, Dee, again!”

From the porch, John smiles as he watches his boys play. He beams, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. 

Dean grins as brightly as the sun and pulls the stick out of the soapy bottle. He puts his lips together and blows with a big puff of breath, and this time, he keeps his aim a bit lower so Sammy has an easier time reaching the bubbles. A cloud of suds blossoms from the stick and float close to Sam, and the baby Winchester squeals merrily and runs after the bubbles. He manages to pop all of them and he’s dances excitedly on chubby legs, happily laughing “I did it, Dee! I got ‘em!”

“Great job, Sammy!” Dean smiles proudly and blows another set, his fingers are getting sticky from the soapy suds, but that is perfectly perfect because Sammy is so happy.  
The little tot chases after them, popping each bubble with a poke of his tiny finger. “Again, Dean! Blow more bubbles,” Sam declares with a giggle.

Dean was about to blow more, but their dad calling them in for lunch stopped him. Sammy is dishearten, his lower lip quivering as his puppy dog eyes sadden. “No more bubbles?” He looks like he is ready to cry.

Dean hugged his little brother, soothing a hand through his baby soft hair. “After lunch, Sammy. Let’s go eat then we can come back outside and play until dinner. Okay?” He pushes Sam’s shaggy hair out of his eyes, smiling down at his little brother.

With the promise of another bubble feast, the little toddler smiles happily and dashed off as quickly as his little legs would carry him as Dean followed after him. Sammy notices he is ahead of his big brother and stops, holding out a little hand and waiting for Dean to take it, and the old boy quickly dashes to his little brother and takes his hand.

With cubby, wobbly legs, Sammy leads Dean inside, smiling delightedly as his adorable dimples simmer like the sunny sun in the blueberry sky. John watches his boys skitter into the house, the smile on his face never fading. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1026440.html?thread=112131720#t112131720)


End file.
